Memories
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: "Will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee. "I do" she agreed, smiling. She looked absolutely beautiful. "I'm pregnant" she confessed. He smiled, and swung her around. He was the happiest man on earth right now. "I'm sorry" tears streamed down Drew's face. "What happened Drew?" Clare questioned, tears falling down on her face. "Daddy, where's mommy?" Alli x Drew
1. Chapter One: Getting Engaged

**New story guys . I really hope you guys like it .**

Chapter One .

I don't own anything .

Today was the day , the day he'd ask Alli Bhandari to marry him. He took out his phone, and texted his four best friends.

"_**Hey guys , meet me at The Dot for a quadruple date-Drew"**_

Then he called Alli.

"Hello" she asked.

"Hey beautiful , meet me at The Dot at six okay?"

"Okay" she replied happily.

"Oh and wear something formal" he added.

"Alright , love you"

"Love you too" he said and hung up.

Then the doorbell rung , and she ran down the stairs, to the door. She was surprised to see her four best friends ; Clare , Jenna , Bianca , and Fiona.

"Hey girls , what are you doing here?" she asked, stepping out of the way so they could come in.

"Well , we all have dates tonigh-" Alli interrupted Fiona, and squealed "Me too, Drew's taking me to The Dot at six".

"Us too!" the other four girls said.

"Well it's 4:30 , so we should start getting ready" Jenna said. All of the girls ran upstairs to Alli's room.

Alli went to her walk-in closet and picked out a hot pink strapless dress and some black heels. She also picked out black half jacket, since it was a little chilly outside.

Jenna picked out a blue, sparkly, one shoulder dress and one some white wedges.

Clare just kept on her jeans and picked out a flowery top.

Fiona picked out a flowery romper with a red belt and matching red heels.

Bianca picked out a black half-top, some capris, a hot pink jacket , and some hot pink stilettos.

All of the girls went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Alli asked.

The five girls looked at each other.

"NEW MOON!" they screamed.

"Team Jacob!" Alli and Bianca squealed.

"Team Edward!" Clare, Jenna, and Fiona squealed at the same time as Alli and Bianca.

"No wonder Alli likes Jacob, she's dating mini Taylor Lautner" Jenna joked. All of the girls laughed as Alli got up to put on the movie.

All of the girls were watching the movie , until the doorbell rung. Alli jumped up off the couch and ran to the door. She opened the door and smiled. "Drewbear!" she yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey gorgeous , you ready to go?" he asked , taking her hand.

"Yeah , c'mon girls" she yelled, and all of the girls jumped off the couch and to the door.

They all got into Drew's car and started driving to The Dot.

Drew in the driver's seat, Alli in the passenger seat, and the four girls squished in the back. Drew turned on the radio, and 'The one that got away by Katy Perry' came on ,as the girls started to sing to it.

_Summer after high school , when we first met_

_We'd make out in your mustang to radio head_

_And on my eighteenth birthday ,we'd buy matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future , like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

_In another life , I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises , It'd be us against the world_

_In another life I would make you stay _

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

They sang until Drew parked and turned off the radio , getting out of the car.

The four girls ran to their boyfriends kissing them on the cheek, while Alli and Drew were holding hands.

In the middle of the date , Drew figured it was now or never. He slipped out of the booth and kneeled down on one leg. At this moment , Peter turned off the music that was playing. Drew pulled the ring out of his pocket , and looked at Alli.

"Alli Indie Bhandari , will you marry me?" he asked , hopeful. The girls gasped , including Alli. Everyone looked at her , waiting for the answer.

"Of course I'll marry you!" she answered. He slipped the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and kissed her ; everyone started clapping.


	2. Chapter Two: The Big Day

**Ok , so here's the next part of the story , hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2

Alli paced back and forth , whispering things to herself. Today was the big day , they were getting married. Clare and Bianca were trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Alli" Clare said , rubbing her back.

"No , I wanted this to be perfect! And my own parents aren't even coming to my wedding , because they don't approve of my fiancé! I'm sorry , but things are not okay Clare" Alli replied , tears were streaming down her face now.

"C'mon Alli , think of all the good things! Like your finally marrying Drew , and Mr. Torres can walk you down the aisle. Now let's get your make up on" Bianca said , giving her a friendly smile. Alli tried to smile and think of all the good things , and she wiped her tears away. After everything was ready , Alli pulled her two friends into a hug. There was a knock on the door , and Eli poked his head through the gap.

"Alli it's time" he said then he saw the girls hugging.

"Awww, group hug!" he said joining in on the hug. Alli giggled and wiped her tears ; no they were not sad tears this time , they were happy tears. She was finally going to be with the man she truly loved forever and nobody can change that.

Even if her parents weren't here…

They all broke apart and Alli walked to the door , seeing Mr. Torres already waiting for her. Eli and the girls rushed to their spots. She smiled and linked her arm with his , as they walked down the aisle. Alli looked at all of her family members and friends , everyone she loved was there , well except them. Sav and Anya were sitting next to each other , smiling. Fiona and Declan. Jenna , KC , and baby Tyson sitting in the front row. Nothing could be better.

She looked at Drew , and she smiled brightly. He looked so handsome , sitting there waiting for her. It was like a dream. The wedding was so beautiful.

Finally they reached the end of the aisle , and Mr. Torres kissed her on her forehead , before sitting back down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony" the priest started.

(**Ok some of this stuff might be wrong , because I'm getting all of this from the internet , and I'm going to skip some stuff…)**

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace" the priest stated , and the church stayed quiet.

"Drew , wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"Drew looked at Alli and answered "I do".

"Alliah ,Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? " the priest said , now looking at Alli.

Alli looked Drew in the eyes and answered "I do".

"Then repeat after me. I, Andrew Luke Torres, take you, Alliah Indie Bhandari ,to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." The priest stated, and Drew repeated.

The priest then faced Alli .

"Repeat after me. I, Alliah Indie Bhandari , take you, Andrew Luke Torres , to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Alli and Drew traded rings , and the priest finally ended the vows by saying "You may now kiss the bride". Drew kissed Alli passionately , and the crowd cheered.

While cutting the cake , Alli walked up to the church and microphone and tapped on it , getting everyone's attention.

"Excuse me , I have an announcement" the crowd turned towards her , looking confused.

"I'm pregnant" she said into the microphone , gasps were heard , and some people were cheering. Clare and Bianca rushed towards her.

"Are you serious?" they both asked.

"Yes! Me and Adam went and checked yesterday" she smiled through happy tears. All attention went from Alli to Adam , who waved.

Drew's attention stayed on Alli , and he felt like the happiest man on earth right now. He rushed towards her , embraced her, picked her up, and spinned her around.

It was official , they were going to be parents .

**Okay guys so if you have any request for a chapter either PM me or review . Toodles!**


	3. Welcome To The World!

So in this chapter, well you will find out after you read the chapter. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been trying to finish all of my current stories, so I can make new ones. Love you guys,

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

* * *

><p>The group were all at the Torres's apartment, the boys were watching the football game and the girls were making dinner.<p>

"Goooo!" Drew shouted as one of the players ran down the field, football in hand.

"Yeahhh!" all of the guys screamed, as the team they were rooting for, scored a touchdown.

All of the sudden Alli started feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. "Ouch!" she said holding her side. Drew hurried to his wife's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but it really hurts" she said feeling another sharp pain. She felt something went go down her pants.

"Why is there water on the floor?" Drew asked, looking at the kitchen floor.

"Drew, I think my water just broke!" she screamed scared, as all of the girls rushed to her side. Drew ran to get his shoes, and everybody hopped in the car.

"Breathe Alli, breathe" Bianca said holding one of her best friend's hand, trying to calm her down.

They pulled up to the hospital, and everyone hopped out of the car. They rushed into the hospital, and to the front door. "My wife's in labor" Drew explained, as Alli was panting hard.

* * *

><p>"Okay, breathe" said the doctor. Drew was holding Alli's hand, caressing her face and Bianca was standing by her side. Alli breathed in and out, trying to get this over with.<p>

"Ahhh!" she winced in pain, causing her to squeeze Drew's hand tighter.

"Push!" the doctor exclaimed. Alli pushed, and screamed. The pain was unbearable. Soon a cry was heard.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Torres. It's a boy!" the doctor exclaimed. "Would you like to hold your son?" he asked Drew. Drew, who was tearing up, nodded.

"Ouch!" Alli said again. The doctor looked at her, confused. The baby was already out, why was she still feeling pain?

"Mrs. Torres, it seems like you're having twins" the doctor said happily.

"Twins?" Drew said, looking like he was about to faint. Alli shared the same look, but then a look of pain came across her face.

"Push!" the doctor exclaimed. She pushed and pushed with all of her might.

"It's a girl" the doctor said, happily. Drew handed their son to Alli, and held his baby girl in his arms.

"Hi, i'm your daddy" Drew said, talking to his daughter. She giggled and he kissed her on the forehead. Alli was holding their son, she cradled him into her arms.

"Hey little guy," she cooed to him "I'm your mommy" the little baby in her arms smiled. Alli filled out the birth certificates. The doctor walked to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Torres asked for you guys" he smiled, holding the door wider. Clare was the first one to enter the room, she literally ran to the hospital bed.

"Bee, can you hold Daniel for me?" Alli asked, with a smile. Bianca grinned, before grabbing the infant out of her arms. She would be the babies' aunt.

"Alli, they're beautiful" Clare said, smiling at her best friend.

"Clare, would you mind being their godmother?" Alli asked, hopeful.

"Of course! I'd be honored" Clare said, looking at her goddaughter and godson.

On Wednesday 8, 2012, Daniel Adam Torres & Jaslene Gracie Torres were born.

* * *

><p>Guys, inbox or review and tell me what I should do next :D<p> 


End file.
